


Floating In Glass

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Prophetic Dreams, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it meant floating in glass, she longs to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating In Glass

Floating In Glass  
By ragnarok89

Slithering black was all she felt over her body; bare of any clothing and of any sanity she had left behind. That wasn't on purpose. She didn't know this would happen. She never expected a creature from the depths of one man's insanity to manifest itself. She kept saying to herself that it was just a dream, only a horrible nightmare that would evaporate into light soon enough. But she never knew that her nightmares were the true reality now.

She was bound and tied up, by the roots of the creature's lust and need for her, but the truth was that she never knew of his craving for her. Everything and everyone she cared about never saw him. She only saw him in her nightmares, her dreams and in her subconscious. She always remembered what happened before she would awaken. She always remembered the tanned arms that wrapped around her form, caressing her and reaching places she wouldn't even dream of. She remembered the creature caressing her breasts and slinking his fingers inside her sweet core, relishing her crying out like a scream. His majestic royal purple cape would encircle her when he took her in sweet ecstasy and need, letting her experience the joy of an orgasm whilst having the pleasure of having her right where he wanted here: with him.

She knew of his existence. She only knew. She longed to be with him as much as he did, to be within his embrace and to be one with his caress. To be free of pain and sorrow, even if it meant seeing the darkness slither all over. Even if it meant floating in glass.


End file.
